Coven
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davis Motomiya has known his whole life he was a witch. Now, after being pressured by his mother, he is finally joining others like him.
1. Bitchcraft

"Bitchcraft"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting up in his bedroom was a 19 years old boy with raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, jeans and white socks.

Sitting on his bed, the boy was reading over an old boy, his eyes taking in everything written on the pages that had turned brown from age.

Holding his hand up, he stared at it thoughtfully before he snapped his fingers and a flame appeared, hovering over his flesh.

Smiling at the sight, the boy made the flame dance around his fingertips, watching as it sparkled with orange, red and yellow colors.

"Davis." Someone scolded.

Making the fire vanish, the boy looked over at the woman who was standing by the door, giving him a scolding expression.

"What did I tell you about playing with fire?" The woman, Katrina Motomiya, scolded him.

"Not to do it in the house. But where else am I supposed to do it?" Davis Motomiya complained.

The pink haired woman walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside her son and moved a curly lock of hair from his face.

"You always say that magic is a gift, but I can never use it anywhere without fear of getting caught. How am I supposed to learn how to master my powers if you never let me practise them, even in our own damn home? This sucks!" Davis complained.

During his rant, Davis' body started to glow violet and he shrunk down, transforming into a black cat that had piercing greenish yellow eyes.

Sighing, Katrina watched as the cat jumped off the bed and ran off to go sulk.

The Motomiyas were a family of witches who were the descendants of the Blackwell coven.

The Blackwells had survived persecution from Salem and migrated to various regions of the world to escape from any witch hunters.

They have lived in secret for years, practising their magic in solitary with no one but their own family members present.

For the first time in centuries, a male witch had been born and it had shocked everyone.

The council had been contacted the second Davis first used telekinesis to levitate his pacifier to himself when he was a baby.

Everyone was excited to learn that the race of witches was growing and that now males would not only be bale to pass on the magic gene, but would inherit them as well.

But because Davis was the only male witch in the world, he was kept under constant protection and guard from his mother, sister and many other family members.

He hated the lack of freedom he had and had been pleased when he became a DigiDestined and was able to travel to the Digital World where he would no longer sense the presence of another witch spying on him.

Getting up from her seat, Katrina walked out of the bedroom and started searching for her son.

She found him perched on the cat post, clawing at it in anger.

"Davis Caleb Motomiya, I know you're upset, but that isn't going to resolve anything." She said.

The black cat gave her a wicked look as he turned his head to her.

Walking over, Katrina scooped the cat up in her arms and held him so that he was having her.

"Now, listen. I have something important to talk to you about. Go turn back." She told him.

Setting the cat on the floor, Katrina watched as he ran off to his bedroom and soon enough, a fully clothed Davis walked out.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you remember the school in New Orleans I told you about?" Katrina brought up.

"You're sending me away." Davis frowned.

"Miss Robichaux's is the perfect place for you to live. You'll be around other witches your age and you can learn how to master your powers in peace. Isn't that what you want?" Katrina asked.

"No, what I want is a mother who can be more understanding and wouldn't just ship me off somewhere because she had no idea how to train me." Davis huffed.

"Davis!" Katrina glared.

Turning, Davis stormed off to his room and telekinetically closed the door behind him.

Stepping out from the shadows was a magenta haired woman with brown eyes and fair skin wearing black.

"Nice work, Mom. You really handled that." Jun Motomiya quipped.

"Jun!" Katrina scolded.

"Hey, don't get huffy at me! You're the one who made her son think she doesn't want him." Jun glared.

"Cordelia will have better luck helping him." Katrina stated.

"Davis is special, Mom, but you never treated him like a regular person. Dad would have handled all of this better." Jun said.

David Motomiya had been born to a family of witches and knew how to handle things properly.

He had no magic of his own but knew he would have witch children and had loved Jun and Davis equally.

His son was never treated oddly by him.

Groaning at this, Katrina placed her face in her hands and wondered how things would have gone if David had never died.

Yanking his drawers open, Davis started packing his bags with all of his clothing and money.

He had a feeling that the second he stepped through the doors of Robichaux Academy, then he would never be returning home.

It was moments like this that he wished Veemon was there for him to talk to.

Veemon had been the only person he had ever told the witch secret to and the Digimon had been so kind and understanding and encouraging.

Davis missed him so much and wished he were there so he could vent his problems to him.

An hour later, Davis was finished packing and was shrugging on a black leather jacket when his door was opened by Jun.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He sighed.

Smiling sadly, Jun walked over to her brother and pulled him into a hug, her head nestled under his chin.

"I miss the days when I towered over you." She teased.

Chuckling at that, Davis returned the hug and kissed his sister's head, breathing in her scent of jasmine and rose, knowing he wouldn't see her for a long while.

A knock was heard at the door and a woman with curly red hair dressed in black and red wearing old fashioned cat's eye glasses walked into the room with two albino men in suits.

"Hello, Davis. A pleasure to finally meet you in person." The woman greeted.

"Davis, this is Myrtle Snow. She's part of the council." Jun introduced.

The albino men started grabbing the bags that Davis had packed and were carrying them out of the room.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Snow." Davis smiled and held his hand out.

"My, handsome and polite. You're just like your father. David had many women falling all over themselves for him." Myrtle commented as she shook his hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't have that in common with him. Couldn't ever get the girl I liked to notice me." Davis shrugged.

Jun frowned at the memory of her little brother chasing after Kari Kamiya.

The girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, but Jun felt like her brother could do much better than Kari who watched in amusement as Davis chased after her.

"And please, none of that Ms. Snow nonsense. Just call me Myrtle, my dear. Now, are you ready to meet your sisters?" Myrtle asked.

"As I'll ever be." Davis shrugged.

Leaning up, Jun placed a kiss to her brother's cheek and pulled him in for another, longer hug.

Hugging his sister back, Davis then looked over at Myrtle and saw the old witch watching them.

Finished with the hug, Davis followed Myrtle out of the apartment, passing by Katrina on the way out.

"Davis-"Katrina tried to reach out for him.

Myrtle stepped in the way and grabbed her hands.

"Hush now, Katrina. You did all you could. He's our son now." Myrtle told her.

Giving his mother one last look, Davis left and followed the albino men out of the apartment building.

He found a large black car waiting outside and he was stunned to find his friends standing on the sidewalk staring.

Cursing, Davis looked behind him at Myrtle.

"Friends of yours?" She asked.

"They're not going to leave unless I talk to them." He stated.

"Make it quick, darling. We have someone else to pick up on our way home." Myrtle informed.

Sighing, Davis made his way over to the group of five who were all staring at him with looks of confusion.

"Davis, what's going on?" Ken Ichijouji asked.

"Yeah, what's with the creepy guys and the black car?" Yolei Inoue narrowed her eyes.

"I'm leaving. I got into a school in New Orleans and I'm moving there today." Davis explained.

"What?" Kari gasped.

"Wow, that's amazing, Davis. Congratulations." Cody Hida smiled.

Smiling, Davis reached over and patted the younger teenager on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Cody." Davis said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" TK Takaishi asked.

"Honestly, it was a last-minute decision. When I agreed to go, I found out school was starting pretty soon so I need to go now." Davis explained.

He was stunned by how easy it was for him to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them the truth.

"I wish you could have told us you were thinking about going away to school earlier. We could have had a proper good-bye." Ken smiled sadly.

"So do I but things don't always work out the way we want them to." Davis shrugged.

Sighing, Ken stepped forward and pulled his friend into a hug.

Yolei was quick to join in and she dragged Cody over, forcing him to hug the two boys.

Smiling sadly, TK walked over and joined the group hug and so did Kari.

"Good luck." TK told him.

"I hope you enjoy New Orleans." Kari said.

"You better call us and tell us all about it, you lucky son of a bitch." Yolei joked.

"Son of a witch, actually." Davis smirked and everyone just rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Maybe we can come visit some time." Cody offered.

"Maybe." Davis said as he hugged his friends.

"Davis, darling. We have to go now." Myrtle called.

"Who is that woman?" Yolei frowned as the DigiDestineds pulled out of the group hug.

"A recruiter for the school. I should get going now. Don't want to miss our plane." Davis rubbed the back of his head.

TK reached over and clapped him on the shoulder and both boys smiled at each other.

"Be safe. Try not to get into any trouble." Kari said looking at him in worry.

Nodding at her, Davis sighed and turned his back on the people he had been friends with for 8 years and walked over to the car, sliding in the back with Myrtle.

"Such lovely friends you have. Oh, but don't worry, you'll make more." Myrtle cooed.

"Won't be like them, though." Davis muttered.

(Two days later…)

Sitting in the back seat of the long black car, Davis watched as the albino men dragged a screaming girl with dark blonde hair dressed in black out of her house.

Davis had been told about the 17 years old girl, Zoe Benson, who had just learned of her heritage of a witch after she accidentally killed her boyfriend with her powers.

When Davis asked how, he was told that Zoe is a Black Widow and he grimaced, feeling nothing but sympathy for the girl.

Black Widow witches had the power to kill someone by having sex with them which was a horrible situation for them.

The poor girls would kill the men they lose their virginities to and it would mentally scar them for life.

Opening the car door, Davis stepped forward.

"Let her go." Davis ordered.

Looking at the male witch, the albino men stared at him and Davis felt himself slipping inside their minds.

"Let her go." He repeated.

Both men released Zoe and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking vulnerable and scared over the whole situation.

"Hey, you okay?" Davis asked as he gently held a hand out towards her.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"I know this is all really scary and confusing. But no one is going to hurt you. Okay? You're safe with us." Davis told her.

Looking into his eyes and seeing the sincerity in them, Zoe reached out and placed her smaller hand in his own, putting her trust in the beautiful man before her.

Myrtle and Zoe's mother, Nora Benson, watched on as Davis helped the girl into the car.

"As you can see, Nora, Zoe will be well taken care of." Myrtle smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked when Davis closed the car door.

"Davis. I'm going to Robichaux's too." He told her.

"So, you're a…" Zoe trailed off.

"Witch? Yeah. Come from a family of them. It's confusing and weird, but it's nothing to be scared of." Davis comforted.

Zoe scoffed at that and stared out the window at her house, watching as her mother smiled sadly at her, tears falling down her face as she waved.

"Easy for you to say. Your powers can't hurt people." Zoe muttered.

"Really? I can set people on fire with my mind. Or I could snap my fingers and snap their necks. Believe me, all of our powers are dangerous, but when we learn how to use them, it makes us all feel better." Davis said.

Turning back to the man in the seat beside her, Zoe met his eyes, looking stunned by what he told her.

"You can learn how to use this power to not hurt people. I'm sure of it." He assured.

"I hope you're right." Zoe sighed.

(A few days later…)

One long train ride later and the two witches arrived in New Orleans and were being taken for a ride through the city.

Davis and Zoe stared out the windows, watching as they passed by the shops and restaurants, taking in the sights around them until they finally arrived at Miss Robichaux Academy, the boarding school for girls which was now welcoming in their first male student.

The car parked in front of the large white building and the two witches stepped out, staring at the black iron gates.

"Looks like this is it." Davis sighed.

Zoe clung to his arm, feeling anxious over what would be waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Myrtle pressed the button to open the gate, then she and the guards disappeared, using the power of transmutation.

"Where'd they go?" Zoe asked looking around with wide caramel eyes.

"I don't know. They're probably showing off. Come on, let's get inside so we go unpack and hopefully shower and sleep." Davis told her.

Walking by the iron gates and making their way into the lush green garden, the duo looked around them and made their way up to the white porch.

Reaching out, Davis turned the handle and opened the door, taking a peek inside to see if anyone was around.

"I don't see anyone." Davis commented.

The duo walked inside the house, looking around at the beautiful interior of the white house and the cream colored areas.

Stepping into the living room, the duo found portraits of women that were hung on the walls.

"Who are they?' Zoe asked.

"Past Supremes." Davis answered.

'What's a Supreme?" Zoe looked up at him.

"The leader of all the witches. Basically, our queen." Davis informed.

"How do you know so much about this?" Zoe questioned.

"I've known I was a witch ever since I was little. My family told me everything I needed to know about our people." Davis said.

Feeling like they were being watched, Zoe looked behind her and swore she saw something move and clung to Davis' arm.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked as he felt Zoe dig her nails into his arm in fear.

"Someone's here." Zoe told him.

Positioning Zoe behind him, Davis narrowed his eyes and started searching the area for any intruders.

Much to his surprise, three figures in black robes wearing masks with beaks on them rush into he room holding knives.

"What in the hell? Is this some sort of initiation?" Davis demanded.

The one who seemed to be the leader raised his knife in the air and Zoe cried out, grabbing at Davis' jacket in fear.

"Oh, dark father, we offer this flesh up to you, blood, life and all." She said.

"Bitch, please!" Davis rolled his eyes.

With a simple wave of his hand, the three masked figures were sent flying into a wall.

"Now knock that bullshit off! Who are you?" Davis glared at them as the three women took off their masks.

One was a blonde girl with dark brown eyes, the other had brown hair and eyes who appeared to have down syndrome and the last one was an overweight black girl with short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jesus, Harry Potter, relax. We're just messing with you." The blonde scoffed.

"Holy shit! Are you…" Zoe trailed off.

"Madison Montgomery. Movie star." The blonde smirked.

"Shit, when's the last time you made a movie, girl?" The black girl gave her a look.

"I'm Nan, hi." The final girl smiled.

"Zoe." She said still spooked.

"Davis." He said with wary eyes.

"Queenie." The black girl introduced.

"I'm so bored now." Madison complained.

"So, is this all of you?" Zoe asked.

"At the moment." Someone spoke.

Looking off to the side, there stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Cordelia Foxx. Headmistress. All right girls, there's a van full of groceries in the driveway that needs unloading. I'll show Zoe and Davis to their rooms, then we meet for midday gathering. Let's go." She instructed.

Tossing her mask on the floor, Madison walked off with the other two girls to gather the groceries.

Smiling at the duo, Cordelia walked over and greeted them.

"Welcome to our school. Davis, it's so wonderful to finally meet you. We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that." Davis commented.

"Come on, I'll show you two to your rooms. I hope you'll both be comfortable." Cordelia said as she led them upstairs.

Zoe looked around her, keeping a firm grip on Davis' jacket as they walked up the stairs.

They were shown to their rooms and Zoe was relieved to see that Davis would be across the hall from her.

"Is everything in this house white? I feel like I'm stuck in a hospital." Davis complained.

"No one's ever complained about them before. If you feel like painting the walls, then go ahead." Cordelia offered.

"You're not going to give me special treatment, are you? I don't want to be treated differently by anybody just because I'm the first male witch or a Blackwell." Davis stated.

"Of course not, Davis. I wouldn't do that. Your father would come back from the dead and scold me for it." Cordelia assured him.

"You knew his dad?" Zoe asked.

"David was a great man. He did so much for this school. Everyone loved him." Cordelia smiled.

"What happened to him?" Zoe asked staring at Davis.

"Witch hunters. They still exist today, Zoe. That's why our numbers are so low." Davis told her.

Zoe's eyes grew wide in shock at the news, unable to believe that witch hunters still existed in the 21st century.

"And you all need to be very careful to not use your powers in public. If you do, you will be killed. Just last month, a witch by the name of Misty Day, was burned at the stake. We all need to be careful and rank together to stay alive." Cordelia explained.

"Right. So, anything we need to know? Are there any rules we need to know?" Davis asked.

"You'll learn them tomorrow. For now, I want you two to relax and enjoy your time. Try to get to know the other girls. I'm sure you'll make friends here with the other girls." Cordelia informed.

"Yeah, that might be difficult." Davis muttered.

"I'll see you both for midday gathering. I'll leave you to rest for now." Cordelia touched their arms gently before leaving.

Huffing out a breath of relief, Davis found his things were all in the room and realized that Myrtle must have had them all delivered.

Grabbing a bag, he unzipped it to find his clothing and started pulling them out.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I've been on planes and trains for the past week now. I need a shower." Davis informed.

"Okay. I guess I'll just go unpack. I'll see you later." Zoe nodded at him.

"Zoe." Davis said making her pause at the door.

Turning to look back at the girl, Davis gave her a kind smile.

"Cordelia was right. We'll be stronger together. Witches are a lot like wolves. Alone we're weak, but together we're powerful. We'll be all right as long as we stand together." Davis said.

Seeing the courage, confidence and kindness shining in his eyes, Zoe smiled back.

They had only spent a few days together, but Zoe felt connected to Davis and like she could trust him above all else.

Was that the feeling of a coven?

"Right." Zoe nodded.

She then left and allowed Davis to go shower while she went to unpack.

Digging through his bag, Davis found an athame and used it to cut his hand, watching it bleed.

Walking over to his bedroom door, Davis started drawing protection and privacy sigils on the wood, chanting under his breath.

Jun had taught him how to do so since she felt like everyone deserved privacy and a right to keep themselves safe.

Davis had a feeling that some of the witches in the house would intrude on him, namely Madison, and he wanted them out of his room and to not touch his things, such as his spell book.

Completed with the sigils, Davis stared down at his hand and muttered an incantation, watching as his wound healed.

With his work done, Davis grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower, hoping he would have some privacy until midday gathering.

(Dinner…)

Queenie and Nan were seated on one side of the dinning room table while Madison and Zoe sat on the other and Davis was seated at the end.

A human man, Spalding, was serving them their food.

Spalding had been working in the witches' house for years and his family had dedicated their lives to helping them and serving the Supreme.

The man didn't have a tongue because he had been attacked and had it cut out before he could talk to the council about anything he would know regarding the disappearance of the former Supreme Anna Leigh.

"Thank you, Spalding." Davis smiled up at the man as he set a bowel of stew in front of him.

The old man nodded at the male witch before he continued on serving the others in the room.

"Hey Jeeves, can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" Madison asked with a snooty tone.

"Girl be nice to Spalding. Poor bastard doesn't have a tongue." Queenie said.

Queenie was making it very obvious that she disliked Madison and Davis could understand why.

She was vulgar, crass and rude.

"Is that true, Jeeves? Did you lose your tongue for something wicked? Maybe you just suck at going down." Madison smirked.

Keeping a neutral expression on his face, Spalding walked away.

"Oh, come on, Jeeves." Madison called after him.

Rolling his eyes at the girl, Davis had the fight off the desire to set her hair on fire with his mind.

"So, new girl, what are you in for?" Madison asked Zoe.

"Her boyfriend." Nan spoke up making everyone look at her.

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble." Queenie scolded.

"Did you kill him?" Madison asked eagerly.

"That's enough." Davis demanded.

"It was an accident." Zoe replied looking spooked.

"It was an accident, Zoe. You will find love again, a strange and unexpected love." Nan told Zoe and her dark eyes drifted over to Davis.

Annoyed, Queenie slammed her fist on the table.

"Girl are you deaf or just stupid?" Queenie snapped.

"What about you, hot shot? Why'd you come here?" Madison asked Davis.

"I'm the first male witch born in centuries. That makes me important to the coven. They've been trying to get here to come here since before I could walk." Davis scoffed and sipped his drink.

"So, what are you in for, Madison?" Zoe asked the other blonde.

"I was accused of killing someone." Madison said.

"But you did do it." Nan stated.

"I get it, bitch. You're clairvoyant. You want to know what happened? Fine. I was given a role to play and was practising with the other actors. The director kept interrupting me and complaining about the way I was doing things. He kept complaining about how the light wasn't hitting its mark. Next thing I know, I made the light fall and land on his head. The light hit him just fine." Madison shrugged.

"All he said was to hit your mark. Why don't you just do the world a favor and take an acting class, you D-List botox bimbo." Queenie insulted.

Angered, Madison telekinetically flipped Queenie's plate, spilling her food on her.

Glaring, Queenie grabbed a fork and Davis got up to stop her from throwing it at Madison, but she shocked him by stabbing her own hand.

The wound transferred to Madison and she let out a squealing shriek of pain.

"OW! Stop it, you bitch!' Madison squealed.

"Stop what? I don't feel anything. I'm a human voodoo doll." Queenie taunted.

"ENOUGH!" Davis ordered.

All the girls found themselves sitting with their backs straight in their chairs and Queenie stopped her attack.

"No more of this! You are grown women, not fucking infants!" Davis glared down at them who all bowed their heads.

They could sense the power rolling off of him and it was forcing them into submission.

"Queenie let's go for a walk." Nan told her.

"Fine, I'm not hungry anyway." Queenie huffed as the two girls left.

"Yeah, like that's believable." Madison muttered.

Sitting back down in his seat, Davis tried to enjoy his meal in peace.

"Well, that was disturbing. With the choices around here, looks like you're my new best friend." Madison looked at Zoe.

Glancing over at Davis, Zoe watched him as he calmly ate his food and was in awe of how he seemed to radiate with power from doing something so simple.

"Do you own clothes that don't come from the GAP?" Madison asked Zoe as she played with her phone.

"No, not really." Zoe said.

"You can borrow something of mine. Frat party tonight. Just got the tweet." Madison informed.

"Davis, do you want to come?" Zoe asked him hopefully.

"Got nothing better to do." Davis shrugged.

Looking the boy over, Madison had to admit that he was very handsome and he had muscular arms and he was tall.

She wouldn't have an issue being seen out with him.

"Just wear something hot." She told him.

(Later that night…)

The three witches drove off to the party after they got dressed.

Davis had changed into a nicer pair of jeans, black boots, a tight-fitting black t-shirt, his leather jacket and he wore a silver pendant that had an onyx gemstone.

Everyone in his family wore black gemstones, they felt like they were the symbols of their coven.

Zoe and Madison were both wearing short dresses along with high heels.

As soon as the group walked into the frat house, heads were turning and people started muttering about Madison who smirked at the attention.

Madison walked off, leaving Davis and Zoe alone.

"Remind me again why we agreed to come?" Davis asked.

"We didn't have anything else to do. Besides, going to a party feels normal. Like, a normal teen thing to do." Zoe shrugged.

Smiling down at her, Davis wrapped an arm around Zoe and pulled her into his side making her grin up at him.

"Let's go look around." Davis suggested.

"Okay." Zoe nodded as clung to his side.

Walking around the party, the duo lost sight of Madison and were covered in the neon purple and pink colors of the lights while music played.

Coming across a strange sign, they were able to see the blurry image of a blond haired boy through it.

The boy seemed to be smiling at the duo, even though he couldn't see their faces properly.

Unable to help themselves, Zoe and Davis smiled back.

But then, Zoe remembered what happened to her boyfriend and started pulling Davis away which made the blond stop smiling when he saw the two figures fading away.

Following after the duo, the blond boy carried two cups of punch with him.

"Hey. I thought you guys looked thirsty." He said handing them the cups.

"Thanks." Davis grinned.

"That your super power? Sensing dehydration?" Zoe teased.

"One of them." The boy shrugged.

"Frat boy, right?" Zoe asked noticing the navy sweater with the yellow Greek symbol.

"You the party boy type?" Davis asked.

"Right. Hate to break the illusion of the stereotype, but I'm here on scholarship. My mom lives in the 9th ward. Didn't you guys come here with a movie star?" The brown eyed blond questioned.

"Yeah, we did." Zoe nodded.

"I'm Kyle." He introduced.

"Davis." He introduced.

"I'm Zoe. I don't want to talk about me anymore though." She said.

"Wow, you're the first hot girl that doesn't want to talk about herself. There's gotta be something wrong with you." Kyle joked.

"Nah, she's just shy." Davis said as Zoe blushed.

"You two dating?" Kyle asked as his eyes darted between the duo.

"No, we're not. Kyle, I like you, but it's just not going to work out. Have you seen Madison?" Zoe asked.

"I don't see her anywhere." Davis frowned as he looked around.

Feeling worried, Davis started pulling Zoe with him, trying to locate the blonde girl who had disappeared.

"Do you think she ditched you guys?" Kyle asked as he followed.

Closing his eyes, Davis tried to block out all of the humans around him and focused on Madison.

Sensing her aura, Davis took off running making Zoe and Kyle rush to keep up with him.

Charging up the stairs, Davis heard laughing and taunting coming from a bedroom and barged inside to a sight that set his blood on fire.

Madison was lying half naked on a bed while a group of boys stood around her, one of them climbing off with his penis hanging out of his opened jeans.

Another boy was holding up his phone, laughing as he filmed the entire act.

Unable to hold his anger back, Davis grabbed the boy climbing off of Madison and threw him into a wall.

He then started beating him, his fist hitting his face and causing bruises and blood to appear.

Feeling hands grab him, Davis was pulled back and met with the rest of the rapists and he wanted them all to die.

Sobbing hysterically, Zoe rushed over to Madison and tried to cover her up while Kyle yelled at his frat brothers for what they had done.

Elbowing one of the brothers in the face, Davis then whipped around and punched the other, making his lip bleed from the force behind the hit.

After the assault from the enraged witch, the frat brothers took off running and Kyle gave chase.

"I see those fuckers again, I'll kill them all!" Davis growled.

Breathing heavily, Davis then turned his attention onto Madison and walked over to the girl, checking her over for injuries.

"They're not gonna get away with this." Zoe said determinedly as she took off after them.

"Madison, can you hear me?" Davis called.

The girl looked up at him with eyes filled with fear at how she had been drugged and raped.

Pulling his jacket off, Davis helped Madison into it before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her outside.

He may not like the girl, but no one deserved to be violated like that.

His main goal was to get her to safety and get her cleaned up properly before healing her.

When he was outside, he found Zoe trying to run after the frat bus down the street, yelling after them.

Walking over to the sobbing witch, Davis glared after the bus as the rapists tried to escape from their crime.

Madison started struggling and he set her down on her feet.

"Careful." He said as she swayed.

"I tried to stop them, but I was too late." Zoe sobbed and she ran into Davis' arms.

Staring after the bus, Madison jerked her arm to the side and, to their shock, she magically made the large vehicle flip.

"Shit. We need to get home now." Davis said.

Nodding, Madison stumbled back to his side and he scooped her up, carrying her away while Zoe clung to his shirt, casting sad eyes back at the bus.

When they got home, Davis helped Madison up to her room and she thanked him, looking dazed and a tiny bit grateful for his help.

Afterwards, Zoe sobbed into Davis' arms because Kyle had been on the bus that Madison had flipped.

Stunned by the news, Davis sent up a prayer and hoped that Kyle had survived.

(The next day…)

Nan and Queenie were sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast as they watched the news report on the bus accident.

Zoe was horrified by what happened and was sitting in Davis' lap, taking comfort from him as she listened to the report.

Madison came down and turned the TV off, unable to stand listening to the report.

"Hey, I was watching that." Nan complained.

"Why? It's yesterday's news." Madison said tiredly.

She then started looking at what was being served for breakfast as she put up a front that nothing happened to her.

"Hey, you got any Greek yogurt?" Madison asked.

Zoe then walked over to Madison, pulling Davis along with her.

"We have to tell somebody what happened. The one I met, Kyle, Madison, he tried to stop it, and he was on that bus." Zoe whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" A southern accent rang out.

Stunned, the witches all turned to see an older woman with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a black dress walk into the room.

Feeling the power radiating off of the woman in front of him, Davis automatically knew who she was.

Fiona Goode, the mother of Cordelia, and the reigning Supreme.

"College boys taken in the prime of their lives. Such a tragedy. Almost makes you want to cry, doesn't it?" Fiona drawled as she waved her hand with a cigarette in it.

Everyone stared at her while Spalding continued to set out the food and clean up the dirty plates.

"But then again, the world's not gonna miss some assholes in Ed Hardy t-shirts." Fiona mused.

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you. The bus flip, not an easy thing to pull off. But you were a sloppy little witch bitch." Fiona scolded Madison.

"Go to hell, you stupid hag." Madison insulted and walked off.

Raising her hand, Fiona flicked her fingers and made Madison skid on the floor and slam into the wall.

Davis pulled Zoe behind him, wanting to keep her away from the dangerous witch.

"Say that." Queenie smirked.

Fiona then looked over at Davis and smiled at him and it made him feel worry.

"You must be the Blackwell Prince. A gorgeous little thing you are." Fiona purred.

Davis tried not to flinch back or move when the Supreme placed a hand on his cheek and looked him over, admiring his handsome face.

Humming with interest, Fiona then put her cigarette out on a plate.

"Now, I've read all your files and you're never gonna become great men and women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter. We're going on a field trip. Jesus, go change your clothes. Wear something black." Fiona said as she walked out of the room.

Standing up, Madison brushed herself off and everyone shared a look.

With nothing else to do, the witches all took off to change into black clothing, three of the girls wearing dresses while Queenie wore black pants and a shirt like Davis.

The girls all wore black hats and Davis wore sunglasses like Madison and Fiona.

The Supreme lead the group who walked in a straight line behind her and she held a black umbrella to block out the sun.

Walking down the street, they passed by the butchers who were carrying a sliced open pig into their shop.

"Where are we going? It's too hot and my fricking vagina is sweating." Madison complained.

"To pop's fountain. A kind of holy place for our order. Back in the 1970's Mary O'Nita Toots lead an alternative coven down here. She and her sister witches would gather there, proudly and publicly very much in the spirit of the times. But it was damaged during Katrina and the authorities used this as an excuse to declare this sacred space a safety hazard. It's been closed off ever since." Fiona explained.

"I don't understand. What are we supposed to do if we can't get in?" Zoe questioned.

"Tear the wall down. When witches don't fight, we burn." Fiona said.

"This is seriously the worst field trip ever." Madison complained.

"Quit bitching. We're in New Orleans for Goddess' sake." Davis huffed.

"Each one of you has a unique gift. But that's not nearly enough to be a real witch." Fiona told them.

"And you're a real witch?" Madison mocked.

"She's the Supreme." Nan spoke up.

"That makes her our leader." Davis added.

Fiona smirked at that and gave a short laugh.

"You know, those two, they're smarter than all of you put together." Fiona commented.

Nan then stopped walking and started off at the large building across the street.

Feeling drawn to it, Nan walked into the building and joined the tour group inside.

"Guys, we lost Nan." Davis reported.

"Now, where'd she go?" Fiona asked as the group stopped walking.

"In the Lalaurie museum." Davis pointed.

"Great, a trip to the museum. Even better." Madison complained.

Ignoring the girl's complaining, Fiona lead them inside and they walked in on the tour group being told the story of Delphine Lalaurie.

"Do you want me to get her?" Zoe asked Fiona.

"No. She responded.

The tour guide took notice of the group and addressed them.

"Uh, excuse me? Uh, you can't just barge in on the tour without purchasing a ticket." The woman informed.

Turning to face the woman, Fiona got inside her head and used her mind control ability on her.

"You're giving us a tour for free." Fiona ordered as Davis and the girls joined Nan.

"Free, of course." The guide nodded.

She then started telling the story of Delphine once again and Davis felt sickened by what this woman had done to her black slaves.

Walking down the halls of the house, Davis felt like he could hear the screams of terror from the innocent victims that suffered the torture or had body parts taken out to create Delphine's youth tonics.

He just hoped she was being tortured in hell for what she had done.

When the tour group was taken into the room where the slaves were tortured, the guide told the story of how Delphine mutilated Marie Laveau, the voodoo queen of New Orleans, lover and she exacted her revenge.

No one ever found Delphine's body.

The tour was over, and Fiona took the witches back to the school, but Zoe wanted to check on the two survivors of the bus crash.

She wanted to see if Kyle had survived.

If the boy didn't survive, then Davis was sure that he could find a spell in his grimoire to bring Kyle back to life.

He wasn't going to allow anyone innocent to suffer while he was around and taking charge.

Sitting down on his bed, Davis opened up his grimoire and started searching for the spell he would need and then would go out shopping for the ingredients he would need.

The end.


	2. Boy Parts

"Boy Parts"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It was a normal morning and Davis had just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slightly shaggy from drying it with a towel.

A knock was heard at his door and he walked over, opening it to reveal Cordelia.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We're gathering in the ancestry room. I'm going to be going over the rules. I want everyone down there for it." Cordelia told him as she kept her eyes on his face.

"Okay, I'll get dressed be down soon." Davis nodded.

Nodding at that, Cordelia then moved on to one of the others' rooms.

Zoe and Madison then walked out of their shared room, their eyes automatically landing on Davis who hadn't closed his door yet.

"Damn! Ever consider being a swimsuit model?" Madison smirked.

Looking over his half naked body, Davis rolled his eyes.

He knew that, out of all the DigiDestined males, he was the one who had the best-looking body.

He was tall and had muscles in all the right places, but it seemed like the blonds of the group who had less muscles and prettier faces got the most attention.

Perhaps American girls preferred his masculine appearance and the Japanese girls liked pretty boys better.

"And deal with all those catty bitches? No thanks." Davis shook his head.

Zoe was blushing and was trying to not stare at Davis, but it was difficult not to since he was just standing there, not having an issue with anyone looking at him.

It was clear that he was very confident with his body.

She only looked away when Davis closed the door, so he could get dressed.

"Well, it looks like you have someone to take your mind off of that frat boy, huh?" Madison teased Zoe.

"Shut up." Zoe huffed as she made her way downstairs.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt, Davis joined the witches in the ancestry room and listened to Queenie as she told them the story on how she was found.

Queenie had been working at a fast food chicken restaurant and had been harassed by a customer.

Angered, she shoved her arm in the deep fryer and used her pain transference powers to affect the man.

His arm had been covered in burns.

"Did they send you to jail?" Nan asked once the story was told.

"No. There were witnesses and none of them actually had seen me throw the oil. But it made the local news paper and that's how Ms. Cordelia found me." Queenie explained.

"You didn't want to join us at first." Cordelia smiled at the memory.

"I grew up on white girl shit like Charmed and Sabrina the Teenage Cracker." Queenie scoffed.

Davis snorted at what she said, finding it amusing.

"I didn't know there were black witches. But as it turns out I'm an heir to Tituba. She was a house slave in Salem. She was the first to be accused of witchcraft. So, technically, I'm a part of your tribe." Queenie said looking pleased of her ancestry.

"Is this where we all hold hands and sing kumbaya?" Madison taunted.

"Bitch, I will eat you!" Queenie snapped.

"Hey! Hey! You guys have got to start taking care of each other. We have enough enemies on the outside." Cordelia scolded.

Just then, Spalding walked into the room and two men were following behind him.

Everyone grew confused and nervous at the sight of the outsiders, wondering who they were and why they were in their home.

Feeling a sense of overprotection coming over him, Davis stood from his seat and moved to stand beside Cordelia, looking over the old white man and younger African American man.

"Who are you?" Davis demanded.

"Detective Sanchez, NOPD Homicide. And my partner, Detective Stiles." The older man said flashing his badge.

"What's this about?" Cordelia asked them.

"We'd like to have a word with this gentleman and two of your girls." Sanchez said looking at Davis, Zoe and Madison.

The trio shared a look, all of them knowing why the police were there while Cordelia was worried over what trouble they had gotten into.

Cordelia led the group into her office and Zoe automatically clung to Davis, seeking comfort from him.

Madison locked her pinky around the hem of Davis' shirt, feeling a bit attached to the male witch after he had saved her from the rapists the night before.

Once in the office, the three students sat down and stared up at the police men as they were asked questions about the night of the accident.

"When a movie star like you shows up at a fraternity house, people are gonna pay attention to where you go and who you go with. Lots of people saw you go into the back room with some of the guys on the bus." Sanchez said.

"What does this have to do with the bus flipping?" Zoe asked as she played with Davis' hand.

Madison glanced over at her, silently telling her not to talk.

"These are teenagers. How could they possibly do that? This all seems silly." Cordelia defended her students.

"I'm just looking for someone who had a motive to hurt those guys. Who could've screwed with the breaks or the steering column. Maybe whatever happened in that room was upsetting." Sanchez said.

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer here or something?" Zoe asked.

"We're just talking. Did you know any of those boys? Had you met them before?" Sanchez questioned.

"No, we barely met them that night." Madison spoke up.

She then looked over at Zoe who shook her head while Davis remained silent, keeping his eyes on the police men.

"They tried to take me into the back room to get me high, but I said no." Madison answered.

"She's sober." Zoe added.

"Except vodka." Madison smirked.

Davis rolled his eyes at that, knowing that the girl couldn't help herself.

"Uh, Madison has a wicked sense of humor. But, in fact, she's come a long way with her addiction issues, we're very proud of her." Cordelia said, and Madison smiled.

Sanchez then turned his attention onto Zoe and pulled out a picture.

"Can I ask why you visited one of the survivors in the hospital?" He asked as he held the picture out.

Everyone stared in shock at the image of Zoe walking through the hospital, dressed in the outfit she had worn on the field trip.

Feeling the eyes on her, Zoe grew nervous and her grip on Davis' hand tightened.

He then started rubbing his thumb over her hand, trying to provide comfort for her.

"I felt bad for him. We just met him the night before. He seemed nice." Zoe faked a smile.

"He died right after you left." Sanchez stated.

"Well, the bus crash was pretty destructive. Maybe he succumbed to his wounds." Davis suggested.

"Not in the way he died." Stiles shook his head.

"The doctors can't quite figure out how, but when we checked you out, we noticed another boy you knew died the same way right before you got here. A boy named Charles Taylor." Sanchez brought up.

Zoe began to hyperventilate, and Davis was quick to step in before the Black Widow witch lost it.

"Okay, that's enough!" Davis ordered.

The men stood to attention and Cordelia looked at Davis, realizing what he was doing.

"Now, listen up. You will hand over whatever information you have on us. Then, you're going to leave this place and never return. Understood?" Davis ordered.

"Yes." The men said.

They had no choice but to listen to Davis as he used Concilium on them.

Leaving the papers they had collected on the teens on the table, they then left the office.

Feeling his head ache, Davis sat back down in his chair and rubbed at his forehead.

When he went inside of the detectives' minds, it was a bit difficult.

He had to focus his power on getting through their minds and willing them to do what he wished.

"What did you do to them?" Madison asked once they were gone.

"Concilium." Someone answered.

All eyes moved to the doorway to see the Supreme standing there, regarding Davis with a smug expression.

"Mother." Cordelia frowned.

Everyone stared at Fiona as she walked into the office.

"The ability to control the will of others. Nice work, little Blackwell. They shouldn't be snooping around here again. And as for you two, don't do anything else that'll bring the cops to our door." Fiona glared at Zoe and Madison.

Both girls felt nervous under the Supreme's hardened gaze.

Davis groaned and rubbed at his head and Cordelia poured him a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked reaching over and placing a hand on his arm.

"I never did that with two people before. And that Stiles guy, his head was difficult to get inside of." Davis said as he accepted the glass and drank from it.

"Don't worry. Your powers will grow, and you'll be able to do it without much difficulty." Cordelia told him.

She couldn't help but feel proud of him for being able to accomplish this goal.

"Zoe, Madison, let's go have a little talk." Fiona ordered.

"Mother, things were handled. You don't need to-"

"Quiet, Delia! Girls, now." Fiona gave them a look.

She appeared angered by the fact that they had led the police to the academy and was going to give them a harsh, wiccan scolding for it.

The two girls did as they were told, and Davis watched.

"She's not going to hurt them, is she?" Davis asked.

"No, of course not. She's mostly likely going to yell at them and tell them the rules of what happens when strangers show up on our door step. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? It'll help settle your mind." Cordelia advised.

"Yeah. I was actually planning on going to the market and picking a few things up. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Davis asked.

"I'll get you a list and some money." Cordelia smiled down at him.

Cordelia was beginning to give off a very motherly vibe to Davis and he regretted how rude he had originally been to her when he first arrived.

She was a good woman and cared for her students, that was obvious to see.

Her aura was always a pleasant yellow and loving pink color, showing how much she cared for the students here, even if they were being rude or disrespectful to her.

Once Davis was given the list and money, Davis found Zoe and pulled her into his room to speak with her in private.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked bewildered.

"I know a way to bring Kyle back." Davis explained.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Zoe then jumped onto the idea of bringing Kyle back.

He was kind and didn't deserve to die.

Kyle had wanted to help people and do good things with his life.

Now, he would be able to get a second chance.

"How do we do that?" Zoe asked gripping at Davis' arms.

"There's a spell in my grimoire. We just need to get some ingredients and then go see the body. It'll be a simple resurrection spell." Davis told her.

"Let's do it." Zoe nodded.

With that said, the duo went off to the market and bought the groceries and ingredients they would need for the spell.

Arriving at the morgue, Davis used his telekinesis to unlock the door and the two witches snuck inside, searching for Kyle's body.

"Okay, it'll simple. All we have to do is mix the ingredients together, say the spell and kiss the corps." Davis explained.

"Wait, what? We have to kiss him? Why?" Zoe asked.

"Lips to lips, it symbolizes us breathing new life into him. It's okay. We're not, like, marrying the Devil or something. We're just bringing someone back from the dead. It'll be fine." Davis assured.

"And you're okay with that? I man, kissing a guy?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it. I mean, it's gross that he's dead, but t needs to be done." Davis shrugged.

"Oh. So, are you, like…." Zoe trailed off.

Becoming amused, Davis looked back at Zoe and saw her blushing and looking nervous.

"I'm Bi." Davis stated, and Zoe seemed relieved by the news.

Snickering at the girl's reaction, Davis held Zoe's hand as he led her further into the morgue.

Once they stepped into the room where the bodies were kept and turned the lights on, the two witches' eyes grew wide in horror.

The bodies of the frat boys had been torn off and it appeared that the workers of the morgue were trying to figure out which body part belonged to which boy.

"Oh, shit. Fuck. How in the hell did this happen? How could that crash have done this?" Davis asked.

"What do we do now? I mean, we can't bring him back if the body is dismantled, can we?" Zoe asked with tears in her eyes.

"Actually, we can." Davis said.

Finding the bag filled with Kyle's body parts, Davis looked them over and saw that his head, one of his legs, arms and a foot had been found.

Zoe gasped in horror at the sight and tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay, we can do this. We just need to find the body parts that match the others and sew him back together. Then we can perform the spell." Davis explained.

"Can we really do it?" Zoe cried.

"Yes, we can. We can do this. We just have to look through the bodies. I'll handle the…lower part, though." Davis said, and Zoe blushed as she realized what he meant.

With that said, the two witches went and started looking over the body parts.

Zoe, who had looked over many pictures of Kyle from his blog, knew that he didn't have any tattoos and he had even stated in his profile that he was against them, which made it easier.

As for finding Kyle's waist, Davis had to try and use Divination to locate it by touching the man's head and focussing.

It took a while, but he had finally managed to find it and the duo started sewing the body parts together.

Once that was complete, Davis washed his hands of the blood and started working on the spell, mixing the ingredients together.

Zoe stood back and watched as Davis did this, amazed by how easily potion craft came to him.

"Okay, this needs to be poured down his throat. I need you to do this while I recite the spell. After that, we kiss him and breathe new life into him, okay?" Davis stood up with the bowel and grimoire.

"Yeah, I can do that." Zoe nodded as she took the bowel.

Opening the grimoire to the page where the spell was located, Davis began to chant, and Zoe opened Kyle's mouth, pouring the potion inside.

The room seemed to be vibrating with energy and Zoe felt nervous, looking around her, worried that something bad would happen.

Davis didn't pay attention to her, too busy with his chanting, focusing his power into the spell to make sure it worked.

Once the spell was complete, he leaned down and placed his lips against Kyle's, breathing fresh air into his lungs.

Blushing at the sight, Zoe tried to shake any naughty thoughts out of her head before she did the same.

A loud clap of thunder was heard, startling Zoe and she leapt back into Davis' chest.

"It's done. Now we just wait for him to wake up." Davis said, and he rubbed her back.

Turning to look at the body, Zoe started to feel anxious as they waited for Kyle to wake up.

She wondered what they would tell him and how he would react to being brought back from the dead.

Footsteps were then heard making the duo grow tense and their heads snapped over to look at the door.

"Shit. Hide!" Davis whispered.

Dusking down under the table, they hid down there and prayed that they wouldn't be found.

The door was opened by a security guard and the man took a look around the room, his eyes landing on the complete body of Kyle.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered in horror.

He couldn't believe that someone had stitched the body back together and wondered what type of freak would do something like this.

Twitching in her nervous state, Zoe accidentally hit her leg against the table and it caught the security guard's attention.

Grabbing his flash light, he turned it on and shined it on their faces.

"Get out here and put your hands up. Slowly." The man ordered.

Standing up, Davis helped Zoe and then turned his attention onto the man, ready to use Concilium to save them from being arrested, but movement from the table stopped him.

Kyle rose from the table and looked at the security guard with a wild look in his eyes.

He then attacked the guard making Zoe scream at him to stop and Davis raced over, grabbing Kyle's arms, but he had already broken the man's neck.

"Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. Something went wrong with the spell." Davis said.

Groaning and whining in confusion, Kyle leaned against Davis and the raspberry haired witch simply patted his back, trying to provide comfort.

Kyle's soul was in the body, but it seemed like his ability to talk and react properly hadn't returned.

"What do you mean? What went wrong?" Zoe asked him.

"It must be because we had to sew his body back together. That would have screwed things up. We need to get him out of here before someone else shows up." Davis said.

Finding clothing, Zoe handed them over to Davis and he dressed Kyle in them, but he was having a difficult time since the boy kept pawing at the two witches, whining for attention.

Once that was done, they took him out to the car and quickly got inside, Kyle insisting to sit in Davis' lap while Zoe drove the car.

"Why is he so needy?" Zoe asked Davis as she drove down the crowded road.

"Uh, well, there's a rumor that says when you bring a person back from the dead, and if they had feelings for you or an attraction to you before they died, then they get pretty clingy. Since we brought him back, he's going to be feeling attached to us." Davis explained.

This was proven true as Kyle reached out for Zoe, but Davis linked their fingers together and ran his fingers through the dirty blond curls to try and calm him down.

"Oh god, this is awful. Kyle, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help you. But this…I don't know, maybe it would have been better if you stayed dead, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I never tried." Zoe cried.

Just then, a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes popped up from the back seat.

"I forgive you." She said with a southern twang.

Zoe screamed in shock and the car swerved because of her fright and Davis reached over to right the car.

"Even though you did lead me out here." The woman said.

"How the hell did you get back there?" Davis demanded as he tried to calm a startled Kyle.

"Turn around. Make a right." The woman told Zoe.

(In the swamp…)

The Cajun woman had led Davis and Zoe to her cabin in the swamp and she started caring for Kyle.

She was using a strange, stinky mixture to heal his wounds and Kyle remained still, hand gripping onto Davis'.

A record player was playing Fleetwood Mac in the background.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Zoe asked the woman.

"Oh, I know it will. This stuff is the shit. Literally. Louisiana swamp is full of Spanish moss and alligator dung which has amazing healing properties. Mother Nature has an answer for everything. It healed me when I was burned alive." The woman said as she stood up with the bucket.

"You're Misty Day. You're the witch Cordelia told us about. Everyone thinks you're dead. But of course you're not. You have the power of resurgence." Zoe realized.

Misty smiled at that.

"Power of resurgence. I like the sound of that. We have so much to teach each other, Zoe, Davis." Misty grinned.

"Maybe we do." Zoe said as she stared at Kyle and Davis.

Kyle seemed to be twitching and Davis kneeled down in front of him, cupping his face and gently whispering words of support to him.

"I always knew there were others like me, but I had no idea how to find you. But today I was meditating in the woods and my heart started racing and my teeth started vibrating. Something was calling to me. I had no idea what t was, but I knew I had to follow. And it was you, Zoe. Your magic brought me there." Misty told her.

"No, it wasn't me. Davis was the one who cast the spell. I just helped." Zoe shook her head.

"Zoe's still new and kind of nervous about using her powers. But she'll get the hang of it pretty soon. I know that." Davis spoke up.

Kyle appeared calmer now and was still clinging onto Davis.

"Well, either way, I'm so grateful. Now I'm not alone." Misty smiled happily as she sat down.

Misty then started singing along to the music playing and turned it up a bit as she did so.

"So, you a fan of the White Witch?' Davis smirked.

"Yeah! She's my hero! Before you two, she was the only one I knew about." Misty said excitedly.

Davis smiled at the woman who was clearly a White Witch as well.

She radiated with a pure white aura, radiating happiness and innocence.

"White Witch?" Zoe frowned in confusion.

"Stevie Nicks. When you listen to her lyrics and see her, you can feel this wiccan vibe from her." Davis explained.

"She's an actual witch?" Zoe asked astonished.

"Listen to the lyrics." Misty took Zoe's hand and brought her over to listen.

They listened to the song, Rhiannon, as it played on.

"This song was her anthem. Doesn't it just penetrate your soul and tell you everything you've felt in your whole life?" Misty asked.

"I actually prefer 'The Seven Wonders' and 'Edge of Seventeen'." Davis said making Misty grin at him.

"Um, we really should be going." Zoe stood up.

"Going? What do you mean?" Misty asked looking panicked.

"Our school. I'm sure they're wondering where we are. We just have to figure out where to take him." Zoe said walking over to Kyle.

"He can stay here with me. I'll heal him. And then, when you come back, he'll be good as new." Misty smiled.

Sensing that he was going to be left, Kyle clung to Zoe and Davis, wanting them to stay with him.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to come back. I promise. But we need to go home before they send a search party for us." Davis comforted the boy.

"You're really gonna come back?" Misty asked looking scared.

Looking up at the older woman, Davis could tell that she was scared of being abandoned.

He supposed that she felt that way since her friends had burned her at the stake.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll be back soon." Davis placed a hand on Misty's shoulder.

Feeling comforted, Misty smiled up at him.

She could tell that he was an honest and kind person, which explained why Kyle and Zoe were both comforted by his presence.

Getting back to the car, the two witches relaxed as they drove back to the school.

Thankfully, they weren't in trouble for being late and handed the groceries over to Spalding before they rushed up to Davis' room to relax.

As soon as Davis got to his bed, he collapsed on top of it and groaned tiredly.

"God, what a day." Davis groaned.

Feeling just as drained, Zoe shrugged off her sweater and tossed it onto the floor before crawling onto the bed with Davis.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoe asked.

"We'll have to find a way to help Kyle out. His soul is there. He knows how to talk and move, but right now, he can't do it. We have to figure out how to get him to do it properly. I just don't know how. Maybe there's a way to heal his body and that'll help." Davis explained.

Rolling into his side, Zoe clutched at Davis' shirt and breathed in his scent, feeling at ease.

She was usually a more confident person, but ever since she found out she was a witch, she felt like she was becoming far too timid.

Davis helped her feel better and he had confidence in her to be a great witch.

Maybe she would be able to be a great witch one day when she finally got over her nerves and regained her confidence.

The end.


End file.
